


Florescent Nostalgia | KevHwall

by Driwed



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, M/M, kpop, theboyz, theboyzfanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: Moon Hyungseo is living out his dream which was working in a flower shop. He's always been interested in flowers from a young age and it increased due to his childhood friend. What happens when the shop suddenly hires someone that resembles his childhood friend so well?





	1. Brief Words

**Hi there! It's your favorite author, hopefully, coming out with another The Boyz fanfic because of lack thereof.**

**Remember, despite what i write in this ff, please love and support The Boyz! Just like your other stans, they deserve everything and more.**    
**EVERYTHING IS PURE FICTION.**

**So, read it and let me know how you feel about it!**

**if this isn't your cup of tea, i have other stories that might be!**   
** My Bully ** **(completed)**   
** Sin ** **(completed)**   
** To J.B ** **(completed)**   
** To Each His Own ** **(completed)**   
** Forget Me Not ** **(completed)**   
** Dawn of Love ** **(completed)**   
** Seaside ** **(completed)**   
** disillusion ** **(completed)**   
** Breathless ** **(completed)**   
** Heated Desire ** **(completed)**   
** MedicalHockeyAu ** **(completed)**   
** detraction ** **(completed)**   
** Drizzle ** **(completed)**   
** guidance ** **(completed)**   
** Dashing ** **(completed)**   
** Fancafe ** **(temporarily completed)**   
** Artist ** **(completed)**   
** Skirt & Sister Chan ** **(oneshots)**   
** Different ** **(completed)**   
** little ** **(completed)**   
** He's Bad He's Worse **   
** Extricate **


	2. 🌼

_ Moon Pov _

It was another day in Flower Keeper and another day of me enjoying being surrounded by the wonderful smell of flowers. I could've gone out into the world of botany, more specifically floriculture, but I wasn't too keen on constantly moving. I'm a bit of a homebody if that makes sense. "Yo, Seo!" I looked towards the door and saw Haknyeon and Jacob walk in. "Hey." For as long as I've known these two, they've always gotten along well to the point I believed they were possibly dating. Turns out I was right.

"You're always here earlier than you need to be. Why?" I gave Haknyeon a smile while holding up a flower. "This is why." I knew Haknyeon wouldn't get it, but it was better than not answering him. "Haknyeon, can you come over here for a sec?" "Sure." I couldn't help but laugh quietly as they both struggled to reach something. I felt as if our boss wanted to have a little fun with them as he was a pretty tall dude. "You're better off waiting for him to get here, unless you absolutely need it." "Might as well. Do you need any help up front?" I shook my head and gave Jacob a smile.

ㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕ

The bell on the door rang and caused me to drop the flower I had in my hand. "Oh, welcome. Have a look around." I picked up the flower and quietly watched the woman as she looked around while arranging. "These are pretty. They're peonies, right?" I walked over to her and nodded in agreement. "Do you happen to have tiger lilies? My girlfriend loves them and I want to surprise her with them today." "We sure do. Is there a special occasion?" I walked over to where we kept the tiger lilies then asked her how she wanted them. "Just a small bouquet. And no, there's no occasion. Just a little surprise gift."

I couldn't help but admire her. Her girlfriend should treasure her as she's doing this just because she loves her. "Well, I hope these bring you both more happiness." She gave me a smile and paid for them. "I'll be sure to come here again. Thank you." "No, thank you for choosing us." I waved to her as she exited the shop in a even better mood than when she came in. "You really know how to make customers smile." I looked at Haknyeon who seemed envious. "Just be genuine, I guess." Jacob had come out of the back room holding two cups. "Here, I'm sure you haven't drank anything." "Thanks."

ㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕ

I didn't live too far from Flower Keeper, but the travel did require taking the bus. I took out my phone and checked my social media as I waited. I happened to see an ad for our shop and couldn't help but cheer. The bus had eventually arrived and I was finally on my way home.

My ringtone started blaring and I hurried to where I had left it. "Hey." "So, guess what I heard?" "Haknyeon, I don't want to hear another dumb rumor that's obviously not true." "Rude...Anyway, I heard Mr. Han hired someone new." This had caught my interest. "Is Jacob with you?" "No." "I'll ask him for confirmation. I can't trust you." I hung up before Haknyeon could rage and dialed Jacob's number. "Hey Moon." "Is it true? Is there a new employee coming in?" "Oh, probably not. It seems like Mr. Han can't find the right person." "Oh." I sighed as I knew I'd have to strangle Haknyeon for lying again. "Thanks. See you both on Monday."


	3. 🌼

_ Moon Pov _

I had slept in as I didn't have to work that day. I looked at the time and saw that the morning had completely passed. "Geez...what did I do last night...?" I slowly got out of bed and decided to shower. I felt refreshed after the shower and decided to go see my friend who was currently in class, but would soon be out. "I hope he doesn't give me trouble today..."

ㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕ

"Hey!" I sighed as Sunwoo had me by the neck and ruffled my hair. "You have too much energy." "I had coffee, you know how I get." I figured it had to be that as he's usually more laid back. "So, you came to hang or what?" "Yeah, I'm sure you got another class or so today, right?" "Unfortunately, but here. Wait for me in the room." I took the key card then felt him release me. "You can eat whatever's in the mini fridge. My roomie and I have come to an agreement after a whole week." I nodded then headed towards the dorms.

I'm sure you're all wondering how they're letting me in. Well, I am still a student here, so I'm no stranger to them. It's my final year before I graduate and get my degree. I was about to plop down onto Sunwoo's bed then decided against it. "Sunwoo...don't leave evidence behind..." I sighed then opened up the mini fridge. Luckily, it was full of food just waiting to be eaten.

I heard a knock on the door and looked to see who was there. I opened the door and watched Sunwoo saunter in. "You look dead." "I am. Sitting in class for at least an hour. It can drive one insane." I patted his back then held up a piece of broccoli to him. He ate it then paused at his bed. "I'm guessing you saw." "It's not exactly hidden nor subtle. Especially since your sheets are dark." He quietly took off his sheets and put them in a basket.

"So, Haknyeon's still at it?" "Yep. Though, it would've been interesting if we did get a new employee." Sunwoo rolled over then laid his head on my chest. "Sunwoo..." "Kevin..." Anyone who saw us right now would think we're romantically involved, which we weren't. It was a position we had become accustomed to after being friends for years. I soon thought of my childhood friend but it's been so long I can vaguely remember him. "When does your roommate come back?" "Who knows, but does it matter? It's not like he ain't gay." I quietly chuckled then ran my hand through his hair.

Night had fallen and I wasn't too keen on leaving. "Moon, go to your room. You know how my roomie gets when people stay over without warning." "Fine. See you tomorrow." I opened the door and was face to face with Sunwoo's roommate. "I was just leaving, don't burst a vein." I stepped past him and walked to the stairs to go to my floor.


	4. 🌼🌸

**~Time skip: 3 weeks~**

_ Moon Pov _

I sighed as I finished yet another floral arrangement. I heard the bell ring and saw that Jacob had come in alone. "Where's Haknyeon?" "He's coming." That was it. The soft spoken Jacob had a tone full of sadness and anger. "Did you two...?" He didn't respond to me as he stormed towards the break room. A few minutes later, the bell dinged again and revealed Haknyeon looking slightly disheveled. "Hak-" "Shut up. Don't bother me." I kept quiet as Haknyeon headed towards the back room.  _"Did they fight or break up...?"_  I wanted to find out, but I don't think I could handle either's anger.

Despite them being upset, work flowed smoothly as if nothing had happened between them. I decided to try my luck with Jacob, so I walked over and smiled. "What?" "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." His tone of voice clearly said he was not. "Are you sure? You can always talk to me, you know." Jacob looked hesitant and looked away from me. "We fought...it was bad..." "What did you fight about?" "Well, you know we live together right...?" I nodded and waited for him to continue. "I guess he didn't like the fact that I was coming home later recently. And I told him that I was only going over to help a friend as he's studying botany. He didn't believe me and everything we were holding in just..."

I could see that Jacob was holding in his tears. "It's okay, just cry. Why don't you just take him with you one day?" "I tried, but he'd say he's too tired or just straight up say no." I sighed then sought out Haknyeon. I found him quietly cutting off thorns then noticed he had a few cuts on his fingers. "Haknyeon..." "Didn't I say don't bother me?" "Well, I'm going to. I hear you two had a misunderstanding." "There was no misunderstanding. He's dating behind my back." I honestly wanted to hit this kid and knock sense into him. "He's not. He told me he's invited you to go along with him, but you refused." I opened the door and pulled Jacob in. "Haknyeon, you really need to just stop and listen." I gestured for Jacob to talk and stepped off to the side.

I walk out to get a drink then noticed someone was looking around the shop. "Oh, hi! What can I get for you?" He looked at me and I could see the happiness and surprise on his face. "You work here?" "Um, yes. As you can see by my apron and name tag..." He rubbed the back of his neck then looked around. "I'm going to work here too." Something about him seemed familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint it. "So Haknyeon was right...Oh!" I went back into the room and felt relieved to see that they were hugging it out.

"So, what's your name?" "Heo Hwall." "Are you into flowers as well or just needed a job?" "Both." I wasn't going to lie, I felt I could get along with him. But what still bothered me is why did he look familiar. "Have you always taken an interest in flowers?" I nodded then remembered when I first really looked at flowers with Hyunjoon. "I remember when my friend and I were playing and we saw a bunch of bluebells growing by a tree. It was then I decided to go into botany and he said he'd do the same. I wonder if he has." "Funny, I have almost the same story." I gave him a curious look and he seemed to understand what I meant.


	5. 🌼🌸

"Well, I had a friend as well and we went to go visit my aunt. On our way back, we saw some pretty flowers. I didn't know the name of them though. He said he wanted to go into botany and I wanted to stay close to him, so I said I would too. We made a pinky promise." I nodded then wondered who his friend was. "I can't wait to work with you all." We shook hands and gave each other a smile.

Jacob and Haknyeon seemed better than when they entered this morning and seemed to take a liking to Hwall. "So, when do you work?" "Ah, I work everyday except Wednesday-Friday." "Ah, so we'll see each other sometime." We smiled at each other and I just couldn't shake the feeling of his familiarity.

ㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕ

I waved goodbye to the couple then noticed Hwall was walking in my direction as well. "You live this way?" "Yeah. I uh, dorm." "Oh, me too. Where do you go to school at?" "The Boyz uni. And you?" "Visuals uni." We stopped at the corner and Hwall had turned left. "See you!" I waved goodbye and made my way back to the university.

"So, Mr. Han did hire someone new AND he reminds you of your childhood friend?" "I didn't say that..." Sunwoo chuckled then pulled me closer. "Anyway, you'll have to show me a picture. I wanna see him." "Uh, no..." "I'll stop by randomly then. Try and stop me." I sighed then pushed him off of me. "Hey..." He moved himself back and held on tighter. "You're such a baby..." "Only around you." "Wow, I feel special."

I noticed that it had gotten late and Sunwoo had fallen asleep on me.  _"And I know his roommate isn't willing to take him back. Guess he's sleeping here..."_  I stroked his head then covered the both of us. The door opened and my roommate seemed unphased by Sunwoo's presence. "He's staying?" "Sorry, he just knocked out on me." "All good, I actually planned to stay with my girl, so room's all yours." He gathered his things and left, leaving me alone with Sunwoo.  _"He's lucky I like him or else I would've put him out."_

ㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕ

I made annotations in my notebook as the professor went on with the lecture. Half of the other students looked more dead than a corpse. The class had ended and I rushed to get to my next class as she always started earlier than the specified time. "Woah, slow down there." I slowed down as I knew who's voice it was. "Ah, Professor Lee..." He walked over to me and I couldn't help but blush a bit. "Where are you running off to? Got a hot date?" "No, I have Professor Ddaeng next and you know how she is." "I see. I'll let you go. Come see me after you finish your classes." I nodded and headed off.

My last class ended and the sun had almost completely set. I made my way to Prof. Lee's office and knocked on the door. "Ah, you came." "Yes." I couldn't look at him as I had a tiny crush on him. Though, I'm sure most girls and gays did as well. "I just wanted to talk, you seem stressed lately." "I am, a bit. But it's working itself out." He nodded then leaned forward a bit. "Don't be afraid to come talk to me if things get worse or better, okay?" I nodded then left in a better mood.

I noticed someone was waiting by the entrance and recognized them to be Hwall. "Hey! How long were you out here?" "Not long. Wanna get something to eat?" "Yeah, sure." I happily walked next to him and observed his features a bit more. There was no doubt about it that he really resembled my childhood friend.


	6. 🌼🌸

_ Hwall Pov _

I was happy to have already made a friend at work. A funny thing was that he resembled my childhood friend. However, I didn't want to assume that it was him. Finding out more about him should be able to shine light onto it. "Hey." "Hm?" He looked at me with his dark eyes and I felt a familiar sensation from it. "What was your childhood friend like?" He looked lost in thought and I started feeling a bit anxious. "He was kind and was always affectionate towards me. I never knew why, but I wasn't going to question it as I didn't mind it." What was interesting is that I was like that to my friend.

"Anything else?" "Hm...I'd always tease about his haircut. It was a bowl cut. But he stopped getting after a while." It has to be him. "Really...what did you call him?" "Bowly." That confirmed it. This is the boy who went by Kevin as a child. Should I tell him? Would he believe me? "Hey, we're here." I looked over and saw that we had indeed arrived. I opened the door for him then followed in after him. After ordering and getting our food, we sat down and I asked questions about Flower Keeper. "Hm...Jacob is a real sweetheart. I think out of the three of us, he knows the most about floriculture and Haknyeon knows the least."

"Throwing him under the bus eh?" "Just stating facts. He's also still in school learning about it as well, so he has an excuse. I wonder where you stand." If I was going to be honest, I'd say I'm slightly above Haknyeon's level. "Why did you decide not to travel around?" "I'm a bit of a homebody, but I travel now and then. Actually, at the end of the year, I'll be leaving." I nodded then asked where. "Isn't that a cold place?" "Yep. So it'll be a fun experience." It made me a bit sad since the end of the year wasn't that far away. He's also be gone for at most 3 months.

I wanted to relearn everything about Kevin and all the new things he's learned to like and love. Should I convince him to stay or let him go? My mind swirled with scenarios and outcomes until I felt something on my arm. "Hwall...are you okay?" I looked at him and I started feeling the same way I did back then.

_ Moon Pov _

I felt a bit embarrassed with Hwall staring at me like that, but it felt natural to me. "Are you done..?" I pointed at his empty container and his gaze followed my finger's direction. "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry." "It's fine." We threw our trash out then headed out the door. "So, what now? Do we part ways?" "Why don't we go to the beach?" "Well, 1) it's cold, 2) why and 3) wHy?" "It'll be fun." As much as I'd prefer to be back in my room watching dramas on Netflix, I didn't mind a little adventure now and then. "Fine."

After a while, we found ourselves on the beach at night. "Now what?" "We walk." I quietly walked beside him as I didn't know what to say. "Do you wish you could meet your friend again?" I was caught off guard by the question and my mind shut down. I didn't know myself. What if we don't have common interests anymore? What if he's gone bad? What if he doesn't want to see me anymore after then? "I do...even if he possibly hates me." I sighed then looked out towards the sea. "Love and friendship are like waves, they come and go. He's probably thinking that..." I immediately clamped my hand over my mouth as I realized what I had said.


	7. 🌼🌸

_ Moon Pov _

"I'm sorry...I just got deep into my feelings..." I sighed then walked ahead of Hwall. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a thing for Hyunjoon back then. However, he seemed intent on keeping our relationship as a type of friendship, so I decided to bury my feelings and move on. "Hey, slow down." I slowed down a bit then checked the time on my phone. "It's getting late, we should pro-" "What did you mean by love and friendship...?"

"Nothing. I'm going to leave." I walked away then felt something grab my wrist and pull me back. I soon found myself in Hwall's arms and I didn't know what to do. "I think he remembers you. How could anyone hate someone like you? This is just me, but, I think you'll meet him soon." "You didn't have to hug me while telling me." He lightly laughed which confused me. "You would've ran away if I hadn't." I sighed then felt him release me. "Goodnight." I didn't wait for a response and quickly left.

ㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕ

_ Hwall Pov _

I flipped through one of the magazines I had brought with me as business seemed to be slow today. "Why don't you do something to make the shop look better?" I instantly got up and started sweeping the floor as Jacob's anger wasn't one to mess with. I learned that the hard way. "Is Hyungseo coming in today?" "No. He doesn't work Saturdays." "Oh." I went back to sweeping then thought back to the other day.  _"Love and friendship comes and goes like the waves. He looked sad while saying it..."_  I leaned against the broom, but it tilted under my weight and sent me falling to the floor face first. Unfortunately, a potted plant fell down with me.

"Are you okay?" I rubbed my face as Jacob checked on the plant first before me. "First day on the job and you do this. We don't need a klutz around here, so straighten yourself up." He walked away with the plant and I assumed he expected me to clean this mess as well. After cleaning up, I sighed then looked around me. The shop had an abundance of flowers, but the one flower I wanted wasn't here.

"Hwall, time to close. I looked at my watch then started putting things away. The bell jingled revealing an out of breath man. "We were-" Jacob stepped in front of me and led him to a seat and offered him water. He eventually walked over to me with a serious look. "Don't you ever, do that again. Now go entertain him while I get his order." At this point, I just might be on his list. "Hello, sir." "Were you in the process of closing?" "No, just, straightening up. So, what brings you here today?" I could see that he was blushing, so I assumed it had to do with love of some sort. "Today's the day my wife and I met." "Oh? How long has it been?" "30 years." My eyes widened and he laughed.

"It surprises everyone. I've known her since we were kids. I never thought that tomboy of a girl would have my heart."  _"Childhood friends huh..."_  "When did you realize she was the one?" "Ah...I think around the summer before high school. We didn't start dating until our junior year in college though." I nodded in understanding then saw Jacob walk over to us. "Sorry for the wait. Have a wonderful day!" The man bowed and left. "So, what was his story?" "Childhood love." "Really? We don't get many of those here." "Jacob?" "Yes?" "Do you know a place that sells bluebells?" He looked lost in thought then walked away.  _"Rude..."_

I finished straightening up then saw Jacob walk over to me. "The boss dislikes them, so we usually hide them behind others." "Pretty as always." "How much?" "₩11541.50." "So expensive..." I put the money in the cash register then closed it. "Alright, let's get moving." I happily picked up the pot and couldn't wait to give it to Kevin.


	8. 🌸

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

_ Hwall Pov _

I waited in the park with the pot by my side. I looked at my phone then wondered if I had gotten here too early. I sighed then looked up at the the tree above me. I could barely see the sky as the leaves hid most of it from my sight. "Hwall!" I sat up and saw Kevin walk over to me. "Oh, you brought flowers." I held the pot out to him and he seemed hesitant to take it. "Are they for me...?" "Bingo." It made me happy to see his smile. "I have the perfect place for them too. Thank you." "No problem." "So, is this why you called me out?" I shook my head then stood up. "First you're going to go and place them inside your dorm." "Right."

I followed behind him then waited downstairs. "I've never seen you before." I looked to my right and saw someone who looked my age approach me. "I don't go here. I'm waiting for a friend." "Makes sense." He went inside and I was alone once more. Kevin had finally come downstairs looking slightly tired. "Did you run?" "A bit. Sunwoo has held me up talking about some suspicious person downstairs. I assumed he meant you." So his name was Sunwoo. I decided to take a mental note in case I ran into him again. "So, where are we going?" I held up two tickets and loved the reaction he gave.

I looked around at all of the flowers and recorded information on ones I've never seen before. "Hey, look at this one." I walked over then peered over his shoulder. "Wow, it's vibrant." "And toxic. Even the tiniest touch can render you numb." It always amazed me how some flowers can look pretty out on the outside, but have darkness hidden within them. "Then this one..." He pointed a sickly looking flower, "...it's not sick at all. It appears that way so animals won't eat it. It has many good relaxation properties. It's good for sore throats too." "You know so much..." "I'm just reading off of this." "But, what you say isn't even on it." I could see him blush and thought it was the cutest thing ever.

He happily explained more flowers in depth and I was happy I was able to bring him here. "Are you not having fun?" "What makes you say that?" "You're not very responsive. Is floriculture really for you?" "I'm having a great time. I just don't really express myself..." It wasn't a lie. I've always had trouble really expressing myself. Even back then, when I really wanted to hold Kevin when he was upset. It would always end up becoming awkward and made him laugh. So I guess it worked out. "Hwall..." "Huh?" He suddenly came closer to me and looked me in the eyes. He reached over and brushed my hair a bit. "You had a leaf in your hair." "T-Thanks..." I guess I had hoped for too much.

We walked out and it had become dusk. "So, shall we go our separate ways?" "Why don't we go to the beach again?" He gave me a suspicious look, but came along anyway. We sat down on the edge then let our legs dangle. "It's dark now..." "Yep." We quietly ate as we watched the waves roll back and forth. "Of all places, why here? Again?" "Because I told you. You'll get to meet your childhood friend soon." He gave me a weird look then took another bite. "So, am I going to meet him tonight?" "Yep." He looked around and I wasn't sure if I should laugh or feel a bit hurt. I stood in front of him then held his hands. "Long time no see, Hyungseo."


	9. 🌼

_ Moon Pov _

"Are you joking with me? Come on now..." He held my hands tighter and I could see his smile slowly fading. "Are you..." It made sense, but it didn't at the same time. "Then..." I remembered back to when we first came here. When I subtly expressed my feelings from then and now. "Hyunjoon..." "Hyungseo." I looked him up and down and he had indeed grown and become cuter, adorable even. I was afraid to see what he'd look like in a sexy image. "Why didn't you say something earlier?" "I wasn't sure then. Even when I was, I wanted to learn more about you as I was now. Then you mentioned leaving and..." I waited for him to continue. I wanted him to continue. He didn't continue.

"And what...?" "I can't tell you." "Why?" "I just can't. I just found you again. I don't want to lose you now." It touched me that he cared that much, but I really wanted to know. I figured he wasn't comfortable enough yet, so I dropped it. I noticed we were still holding hands, so I pulled away. He held on tighter. "You can sit down, you know..." "I know, but I can see you better this way." It was cute, his words.

ㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕ

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

I arranged a few more bouquets so my attention wouldn't be on Hyunjoon. For the past two weeks, he's been nothing short of sweet and kind towards me. It was endearing and I felt a little spoiled. Haknyeon stood in front of me and waved a ribbon around. "You two have been strange for the past two weeks." "You're imagining things." "Did you two...?" He made suggestive gestures and I was quick to shoot him down. "Go help Jacob." "Fine, fine." He left the ribbon then headed to the other side. I finished tying the bow then heard arguing.  _"At work again? They need to have different jobs..."_  I noticed Hyunjoon was had disappeared then the arguing ceased. He reappeared and went back to taking inventory.

"Jacob, I'm leaving now. Thank you so much!" "Just make sure to cheer him on twice as hard." I hurried out the door and made my way back to the university. I entered the lounge just as they had announced the first match up. Sunwoo was an impressive rapper and this was his time to shine. I knew I shouldn't have taken off early just for something small like this, but as his best friend, I wanted to be there to support him. Unlike the previous years, this year the winner would be given a chance to sign with a famous company.

I waited off to the side for Sunwoo then spotted him approaching me. "So." "So." We embraced each other and I couldn't have been happier. "I was so worried...that girl was really good." "She was. I honestly think she deserves this chance more than me." "Fair is fair." He nodded in agreement then let me go. "I can't believe you really left work for this." "I wanted to support you. I'll be fine with a lower paycheck next week." He gave me another hug then offered to buy food for both of us. "It's fine, Sun. I can pay for myself." "Now you can't." I chased him around as he had taken my wallet out of my pocket. "I'll give it back if you agree." "Fine."

I shared the rest of my drink with Sunwoo then noticed someone standing across the street. "I think we should get moving." I picked up my pace then heard my name from across the street. "Oh! Joon." He quickly ran across then looked at Sunwoo. "I never properly introduced myself. My name is Heo Hyunjoon and I'm majoring in botany, specifically floriculture." "Sup. I'm Sunwoo. I'm a business major." They shook hands then each grabbed a wrist and pulled me in opposite directions. "Do you mind? We have plans." "I just want to talk to him." I rolled my eyes then shook off their hold. "I'm going to nap. Don't bother me." I walked away as I didn't want to make a decision.


	10. 🌼

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

_ Moon Pov _

The time to plan my departure was upon me and I started thinking of possibly not going. I wanted to be able to talk to Hyunjoon more and this trip wouldn't help. I sighed as I scrolled through hotel choices. "Can I bring him with me? Bet he's broke." I sent him a text asking if he could afford a trip.  
________

** Hwallie **

**Hwallie** :  
A trip? Depends where.

 **Moonlight** :  
Somewhere in Europe.

 **Hwallie** :  
I don't think so. I would love to go though.

 **Moonlight** :  
I see.

 **Hwallie** :  
Why? Did you want to go somewhere with me?

 **Hwallie** :  
Is this about your trip?

 **Moonlight** :  
...

 **Hwallie** :  
Kev?  
_Read 3:46pm_  
________

I put my phone back in my pocket just as Jacob had walked out. "You look depressed. Why?" "I'm planning the rest of my trip, but there's something I don't want to leave..." "If it's about your Jake doll, just take it." I rolled my eyes as he stacked pots on the far side of the shop. "I'm aware that's not what it's about. What's bugging you? Who can't you leave?" My head snapped in his direction at the word "who". "So I'm right. Is she all you can think about? Someone you know you can call the one?" "No." He pouted then walked over to me and leaned against the counter. "Whoever it is, if leaving them has you like this, imagine being without them for 3  **whole**  months. And there's no guarantee you'll always have wifi and reception." "Are you convincing me to stay?" "Just spreading out your paths."

I waved goodbye to Jacob then dialed Hyunjoon's number. "You nev-" "I want to go on this trip, but I don't want to miss out on time reconnecting with you. I want to make the right decision, but it's hard..." I didn't know how I was feeling. I went back inside the shop and made my way to the back room. "Don't worry about me. Just go." "But-" He hung up on me and I just sat there. "If he really wants me to go then..." I sighed then continued with my earlier plans.

I sent a text to the group chat then opened my door. "You're here awful late." "Roomie has his bf over and the way he was dressed, bet the chances of them fucking is 9 out of 10." He lied down on my bed then hugged one of my pillows. My roommate had come in just as I had started to close the door. "Ah, we have a guest tonight." "It's chill." I loved my roommate. He was the best anyone could ask for. I lied down then felt an arm drape over my stomach. "Goodnight Sunwoo." He hummed in response which he always did when he was hardly conscious. It was cute.

ㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕ

I slowly opened my eyes then smiled. It was always refreshing to see a sleeping Sunwoo. It was peaceful. I detangled myself from him then got out of bed to get ready for the day. "Kevin..." I looked back and saw Sunwoo rubbing his eyes. "Hm? Stop acting like a baby, you're 18 for pete's sake." I sighed then turned around to head out the door. He hugged me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Sunwoo, what's with this childish attitude? Let me get ready in peace!" "Fine." He let me go then went back to the bed.

I sat down on my bed after a refreshing shower and checked my phone. I scrolled through my notifications and see I had a text from Hyunjoon. I only saw a preview which consisted of "Guess what?" and a lot of blanks. I opened the message and nearly dropped my phone.  _"How in the hell did he get enough to come with me? Did he rob a bank?"_  I quickly asked and waited for a response. I never got one.


	11. 🌼🌸

**~Time skip: 3 weeks~**

_ Moon Pov _

I hugged Sunwoo once more before passing through. "I'll Facetime you." "Right. I already miss you!" I rolled my eyes then went on ahead. After going through inspection, I made my way over to my gate. I hadn't heard from Hyunjoon since earlier this week and it's turns out he took off for a while as well. I scrolled through our conversation then sighed.

I sat back in my seat and took out one of the books I've been reading lately. It was a murder mystery called Seaside. The main character's name happened to be the same nickname I gave myself. "I wonder who's the culprit..." I decided to listen to music as well while I read to really immerse myself in it.

I walked out into the airport and let out a deep breath.  _"I'm really here..."_  I kind of felt like a tourist, constantly looking up and around at my surroundings. I made my way out then looked around for my friend who happened to be visiting as well. I spotted her from afar and hurried over. "Mars!" "Kevin! It's been too long. How have you been?" "Ah, a mess..." I put my things in the trunk of her car then got in on the passenger side. "I'm pretty used to driving on the right side. After last time." We both shudder then caught up with each other's life. I purposefully left out meeting Hyunjoon as I wasn't sure if I was ready to talk about it to anyone. "Thanks for the ride. I'll need it again tomorrow." "Just call." She drove away and I made my way into the hotel.

_ Hwall Pov _

I stretched out as I walked down the hall to go out and have a little fun before I got busy. I knew it wouldn't be easy to find Kevin, but knowing him, he would most likely end up there. The elevator doors closed and took me down to the first floor. I wish Kevin had been honest from the beginning when he asked if I could afford a trip. I already had money saved for something bigger, so it wasn't that big of a deal. I decided to move somewhere quieter then call Kevin to see where he was.

"Hyunjoon! You finally answered me. Why didn't you reply to my message?" "I wanted you to confess the real reason." He was quiet on the other end, so I assumed he was making something up in his head. "Are you-" "I wanted you to come with me." I couldn't help but smile at what he had said. It gave me butterflies and I knew exactly why. "Then why didn't you just say so?" "I don't know. Are you here? I want to talk face to face." Surprisingly, we happened to be at the same hotel. I sat in the lobby and waited for him to come downstairs.

"Hyunjoon!" I hugged him back and could see the happiness in his eyes. It was cute. "You look good, Kev. Who'd you get dressed up for?" "Stop it. Come on, let's go do something." He intertwined our fingers then led the way. "It's easier this way so we don't lose each other." It was a plausible lie to me, but I decided not to question it. We stopped at all sorts of stores, wondering if there was anything that suited our tastes. "Ah, I'm hungry..." "We passed by a cafe. Let's go there." I took the lead and walked back.

_ Moon Pov _

"Ah, this is good." I took another sip of my iced coffee before taking another bite out of my wrap. "So, now that I'm here with you, what did you want me here for?" "To continue what we started back in South Korea. Catching up and whatnot." He looked pleased with the idea and smiled while talking about his life after they moved far from Seoul. He always had a beautiful smile which always created butterflies in my stomach, and today was no exception.


	12. 🌸

_ Hwall Pov _

"There was this one girl who liked me and asked me out on a date. She was one of the pretty ones. So, we're on the date and she's flirting up a storm, but I just wasn't feeling it. So, I told her and offered to pay for everything as an apology then left." He simply blinked then frowned. "I get it, but you should've just gone along with it until the end." "Yeah, yeah..." I swiped his iced coffee and took a few sips of my own. "Hey!" I handed it back to him, but he didn't take it. "Just keep it." We walked back into the hotel as night had fallen.

"What floor are you on?" "None of your business." The elevator doors opened and he didn't step in. "Fine. Goodnight." I stepped in and pushed for my floor then saw him get in another. I sighed as I wanted to talk to him face to face, especially since we're in the same hotel. I exited the elevator and looked to see where the one he got in stopped. Unfortunately, it was already on the second floor going down. I opened the door to my room then locked it behind me. I suddenly became tired and slowly closed my eyes.

ㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕ

I was awakened by my phone's ringtone and groggily answered. "Hello..." "Did I wake you?" "Yeah...but it's fine. I needed to get up anyway." I put Kevin on speaker as I got undressed so I could shower. "I'm going to Palace of Cristal - El Retiro later today. Do you want to come?" "Of course. It'll be a good learning experience." "I'll come to you so I can help out with admission. What floor and room number?" I answered him then hung up. I left the door open for him and hopped in the shower.

I heard a muffled voice and assumed it was Kevin. The door opened and I heard him call my name. "I'm here. Just give me a moment." The door closed and I finished cleaning everywhere that I had missed. I stepped out and felt the cool air hit my body. I looked towards the bed and saw Kevin staring at me. "Is there still soap somewhere?" I looked over myself but didn't see anything. I looked up and saw that Kevin had turned his back to me. "What's your username and password?" I walked over and looked at the screen. "Oh." I leaned over and typed it in. He seemed tense, so I decided to loosen him up with a tickle session. It always worked in the past, so I hoped it would now. "Hey!"

He started laughing and I opted to sitting on him so he couldn't escape. "Hyunjoon!" "Do you feel better?" I stopped then waited for him to catch his breath. "Yeah..." He sat up and was only inches from my face. "Um..." "They're pretty as ever." I gave him a confused look then realized he meant my eyes. "Thank you." I wanted to kiss him. This feeling almost made me do it, if he hadn't lied back down. "Joon, I can sort of feel you..." "Huh..." Then it dawned on me. "Oh." I got off of him then quickly got dressed.

"And there. We can go together now." "Awesome." I looked at the time and saw that it was past 10:30am. "I missed breakfast..." He pointed to the table and on it was a plate of food. "You saved me Kevin." I briefly hugged him before I went over to eat. "Next time, wake up earlier. I can't always guarantee I'll be able to do this." I nodded as I happily ate.


	13. 🌸

_ Hwall Pov _

We walked through the entrance and I was amazed by how big it looked. "I broke everything up into 3 months. The first two are discovery recording and researching. The third is typing it all out and sending it in." I was amazed at his carful planning. It seemed as if not one day of his trip would be wasted. I followed him around as he closely looked and wrote things down. A dark plant intrigued me, so I walked over to observe it. "Don't get close. It spits." As if on cue, it "spat" out a clear liquid. "The liquid is poisonous and can slowly kill you. It attacks vital organs." "Why is something that dangerous here and not enclosed?" "It can't survive in an enclosed space. Thus that sign in front of it."

He explained more flowers and plants as we walked along. "It's like student and teacher." He laughed then shook his head. "You'd be a tough student to teach then. You're hardly paying attention." He wasn't wrong. I couldn't help but stare at him as he lights up like a star in the night sky when he talks about flowers. I took a few pictures as I couldn't help myself.

We walked out and dusk was starting to settle in. "I'll save the other half for next month." "Alright. I'll buy dinner as a thanks." "So kind." We had headed back to the same cafe and decided to order something new. "Wow, this is great. Try it." He held up his fork to me and I ate what was on it. "Oh wow." I wanted more, but I decided to stick to my own food. "I can see it on your face that you want more." "No, I-" He put some to the side for me and continued to eat. "Thank you." His smile made my heart skip beats. I guess I never did get over him.

We entered the hotel and I figured it was the same deal as yesterday. I stepped in and he did the same. "Floor?" "Yours." I pressed 3 then stood in silence. "So, why my floor?" Silence. "Kevin?" The elevator stopped, signaling that we had arrived. We both stepped out and walked to my room.  _"Is he planning to stay overnight...?"_  I didn't mind the idea, but I would want to know what the point was. "I'm not going to open this door until you tell me why." "Is it wrong for me to want to spend time with a friend? Do I really need a reason for that?" I couldn't deny that. I decided to let it go and opened the room door.

It was awkward. Neither of us were talking and neither of us wanted to make the first move. I decided to put my book down and take the first step. "How's the research...?" "Stressful." "Why so?" "It's not easy when trusted sites have different things. You know?" I nodded then watched as he went back to his phone. "Do you want some water...?" "Not at the moment, but thank you." I wanted to be able to do something for him, anything. "Do you mind if I stay the night?" "But your things are in your room aren't they?" "I don't need them now, so it's all good." I won't lie, I was pleased with tonight's outcome.

I pulled back the sheets then quietly got in the bed. Kevin was still writing and looking at his phone. It was already past midnight and I'm sure I've passed my limit for the day. "Turn off the lights when you're done..." He nodded in response then I rolled onto my side. As tired as I was starting to get, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go on social media and see what was up. After a while, the lights were turned off and I could hear shuffling about coming from where Kevin was.  _"I'm glad he's not staying up late..."_


	14. 🌸🌼

_ Hwall Pov _

I felt the bed dip and wondered if he planned to sleep in the same bed with me. I wanted to look, but I had to pretend I was sleep so I wouldn't startle him. After minutes of waiting, I slowly rolled over and was faced with Kevin's back. I closed my eyes as I let out a deep breath then opened them.  _"He's...awake..."_  We stared at each other in silence. "I'm sorry. I must be bothering you with this." He hardly spoke above a whisper, but loud enough that I could hear. "It's fine. Friends do things for friends." I wanted to hold him close to me and shower him in nothing but compliments. I wanted him to feel safe in my arms like back then.

"You've always had a kind heart, Joon...That's what I love about you." Love? I figured he didn't mean it in a romantic sense, so I pushed the thoughts aside. "Are you tired, Kev...?" "A bit...but I don't mind staying up to talk with you." It warmed my heart to hear him say something like that. I felt special as he was never one to stay up for anyone or anything he didn't find important. I could see in his eyes that he was happy about something and the way his mouth was curved confirmed it. "You seem happy..." "Because..." I waited for him to continue, but he simply rolled over.  _"Guess I'll never know..."_  I sighed and rolled onto my other side then was rolled back. "Because of you."

_ Moon Pov _

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was only inches away from his face. I sat up and saw that we had gotten tangled at some point in the night. I couldn't remember much as my focus and comprehension depleted rather quickly last night. The last thing I remember was being told I look happy. Did I really? I detangled myself from him then went into the bathroom to freshen up.

I stretched out as I looked for a shirt that I could wear so I could head to my room. "There's sweats in there too. Somewhere." "Ah, thank you." I put them on the left the room to head downstairs.

I came back up and saw him dressed and ready to head downstairs for breakfast. "Alright, lets go. Do you want to eat down there?" "Why not?" We quietly stood in the elevator as it went down to the ground floor. I decided to ask as I was rather curious about last night's events. "Joon, what-" The doors opened, revealing the ground floor. "Let's save it for when we go back up, okay?" I nodded then sighed quietly.

ㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕ

"What happened last night...? After you said I looked happy..." He looked as if he was debating on whether to lie or not. "I want the truth." He nodded then started drawing invisible circles. "I said you looked happy and you said because, turned around and left me hanging. Then you turned me back around and said 'Because of you.' then intertwined our fingers." "That's it?" "Pretty much." I was worried that I might've kissed him or something.  _"Why would that matter to me? It's not like I like him."_  Maybe I started to and wanted to deny them as I remembered what it was like in the past. It was one thing to like your best friend, but it was another if your best friend was a straight guy.

"Well, thanks for the info. I should go and do this research..." He nodded and watched me gather my things to leave. I didn't want to, but I felt I had bothered him enough with last night. I closed the door behind me then wished I had made an excuse to stay. The door suddenly opened and I found myself being pulled back in. "It's more fun with you here, Kev." "I can say the same."


	15. 🌼🌸

**~Time skip: 1 month~**

_ Moon Pov _

Things between us have been a rollercoaster. However, at this point we've hit rocky ground as we had a disagreement about something small. I don't really care, but I still needed him to attend today as well. I sighed then knocked on his door. "You don't have to go with me, but you better show up at the Palace on time." I walked away and headed downstairs to meet Marcie.

"He's not coming?" "Not with us." "What happened?" I sighed then looked out the window. I didn't really want to talk about it as it could ruin her view of him. "I get it." The rest of the ride was spent in silence and it saddened me that it had happened.

I squatted by a flower then turned around to point it out to Hyunjoon.  _"Right, he's not here..."_  I looked back at the flower as it was small and not at all special looking.  _"Kind of like me..."_  I missed Hyunjoon's comments about the plants and my drawings of them. I took out my phone to call him then stopped.  _"He wouldn't care...He's probably still upset, even after I apologized."_  I put my phone back in my pocket and kept moving.

_ Hwall Pov _

I found myself standing outside of the Palace and wondered why I even bothered to come.  _"I miss his excited face..."_  I walked in and began my search for Kevin. I walked around, wondering where he could be. I spotted a hunched over figure, but it turned out to be a gardener. I sighed heavily then continued to look around.  _"Is he not here...?"_  I spotted someone standing from a distance and walked closer for a better look.

I quietly peered over his shoulder and was amazed at the detailing of the flower. "It's beautiful." He jumped and nearly hit me. "Don't do that!" "Sorry." He looked like he had more to say, but instead walked away to another spot.  _"Is he still upset..."_  He can't really blame me, he's the one who decided to sleep in the same bed. I eventually followed and saw that the plant had a small crescent in it. "Hey, doesn't it kind of look like a crescent?" "You're right..." I saw the look of happiness briefly before it quickly faded.

We walked out and I wasn't sure what to say at this point. "I'm heading back. Goodnight." And just like that, he got in a taxi and left. I was disappointed, but not surprised.

_ Moon Pov _

I should've talked to him, but instead I ran. I hit myself with my sketchbook then received a worried look from the driver. "Sorry, I'm fine." That was clearly a lie as I wanted to make up with Hyunjoon badly, but my pride wouldn't allow me.

I flopped down onto the bed then opened up my sketchbook.  _"What is this.."_  A few pages had Hyunjoon's writing in it. Thankfully it was in pencil. They were all basically motivational words and phrases with his made up signature at the end of all of them. "This is really sweet..." I tossed the book aside and headed for his room.

After knocking for a bit, I decided to call him and find out his location. "Where are you?" "Beach." "There's one around here?" "A local told me about it." I hung up and waited for him to send directions. My phone eventually lit up and I was quick to take off.

I arrived with little difficulty and saw a figure standing in the water. I walked closer and was able to determine it to be Hyunjoon. "What are you doing?" "Remembering." "Remembering what?" He shook his head then turned around to face me. "Maybe it's best you don't remember it." I wondered what he could be talking about. Did something happen between us? "Tell me." "No." I wanted to protest, but that wasn't what I had one here for. "Joon, I'm sorry. I should've listened before I accused you." "As long as you understand." We briefly hugged then pulled away.


	16. 🌼

**~Time skip: 1 month~**

_ Moon Pov _

I found myself cooped up in my room for days, only leaving to get food if there wasn't anything here. I didn't think it'd be this stressful. I wanted to break, but I knew that I would lose my place and possibly have to start over. I couldn't afford that. I managed to get to a good spot where I could break and felt relieved to feel the softness of the bed compared to the hard and unforgiving chair. My phone started to ring, but I was too comfortable to move anywhere. The next thing I knew, I was out like a light.

The sound of loud knocking woke me up, and I was beyond pissed. I angrily shouted through the door before opening it, which revealed Hyunjoon. "Someone's grumpy." "Leave." "I came to see why you didn't answer my call." "I was trying to sleep. And now you've gone and woke me up. I'm not happy." "Sorry." I ran my hand through my hair then sighed. I was aware that I looked like a mess, but he didn't really give me time to freshen up.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today. I guess not." I wasn't keen on going out, but I didn't want him to go. I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, locking the door behind me. "Sleep with me if you're so sorry." He blinked rapidly and started talking while stuttering, but it was nonsensical. "You...I didn't mean that. Just together. In the same bed." "Oh." And that's how my entire afternoon was spent. In the arms of my childhood friend. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like sleeping with him. It was warm and comforting.

ㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕ

I woke up alone in bed. I looked at the time and saw it was a little after midnight.  _"I was out for hours...I guess he had things to do."_  I sat up then looked around. The room had been tidied up and things were neatly placed in easy to access areas. I knew who the culprit was and I knew I'd have to thank him later. Seeing such a neat room made me feel less grouchy. I decided to go back to sleep and hopefully catch him later in the morning.

ㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕㅑㅕ

I woke up then checked the time. "10am..." I wanted to sleep more, but I couldn't afford to waste time as I had to get this done. I took a quick shower, threw on some clean clothes and headed downstairs.

As I returned to my room, I wished I had stopped by his room. To thank him for yesterday. That was all. It's not like I want to see him nor hear his voice. I groaned in frustration as all I could think about now was him.  _"His dark eyes that seem to shimmer when he talked, his puffy cheeks that come out when he pouts, his thin beautiful smile that he flashes when we meet..."_  That had sent me over the edge. I couldn't believe I had thought of something like that. I had started crying as what I had feared is coming true.

I found myself less motivated today as I've come to the realization. I read over my work then sighed when it matched my mood. "Maybe I should go out..." I got dressed to go out and opened my door to see Hyunjoon standing there mid knock. "Oh..." "Did you need something...?" He looked unsure of what to say, so I closed the door behind me and started walking to the stairs. "Kev!" I paused then looked back to see him jogging over. "Can we go somewhere...just us?" "I don't see how it'll be just us, but I'm cool with it." He gave me a smile and made my heart skip beats. I wanted to hide back in my room.

We walked through the back routes as they were less populated. What confused me was his need to hold my hand the entire time. "Joon...you don't need to hold my hand." I wish I hadn't spoken up as I wanted him to continue doing so. "It's easier to keep an eye on you this way." "Oh." We stopped in a deserted plaza that had a cute fountain in the center.

"This is pretty." I sighed then felt him wrap his arms around me. I panicked on the inside as the action raised my heart beat. "Remember when we found that statue? And you almost hurt yourself trying to keep me from falling?" "Yeah." "You made me realize how much of a troublesome child I was. And now look at me. It's all thanks to you."


	17. 🌼🌸

_ Moon Pov _

"I guess, but you did the changing yourself. I only gave a little push." I felt him lean his head against mine briefly then back away. It was like when we were kids all over again, but slightly amped up. Even now, I don't know what he's really thinking or feeling. I can ask, but there's no guarantee he'll be telling me the truth. We continued to walk around and visit various spots and shops. "The trip is almost over huh..." I nodded then felt my phone vibrate. I tapped accept and soon saw Sunwoo's face appear. "Sunwoo! Sorry that I haven't called this week. I've been busy." "It's fine. How is everything?" "Great." He put the phone on its side, revealing Jacob and Haknyeon.

"Really? That had to be embarrassing." "It really was. Luckily her boyfriend was nearby. Was it her boyfriend? No, it wasn't Haknyeon. He was just a kind stranger." I continued to smile then remembered that Hyunjoon was with me. "Do you-" He turned around and walked away. "Hey, I gotta go. I'll call later." I hung up then chased after Hyunjoon. I caught his arm and kept him from moving. "Why did you walk away? Did you not want to talk to them?" "Whatever. It's already ruined." Ruined? Was it a surprise? Or were they the surprise? Either way, Hyunjoon wasn't happy and it hurt my heart. "Come on, let's keep adventuring." He reluctantly came along and I was glad he was at least cooperative.

_ Hwall Pov _

We ended up holding hands again, and no matter how many times I wanted to let go, he would just grab it back. Our adventure ended with the beach. It's a memorable place for us as many things happened, even a scary memory. "Joon." "Yeah?" "Thanks for coming. You helped me out...in a way." "You're welcome." I didn't know what he was referring to, but it made me glad I was of some use to him. "And thank you for cleaning up the room." I nodded then stepped into the water. It was cold, but that was expected as spring hadn't really come yet. "Aren't you cold?" "No." I looked out at the horizon and wondered if I should ever confess to him.

I may not be over him, but he could be. Hell, he could be dating Sunwoo as of now. I sighed as my kiss on the beach plan had just been scraped. I turned around and saw him drawing in the sand. "A flower?" "It's the one that reminded me of you." I quietly watched as it started to take shape. "Joon, do you remember what I said on the beach that day? The day with the shark attack." "That you'd protect me from anything bad?" "Pretty bold thing for me to say as a kid...Even then, I couldn't keep to my word." I sat down beside him then leaned against him. "You were also bold to confess to me the day before I left."

His face had a tint of blush on it which made him look cuter than before. I took it as an opportunity. I kissed him. I was finally able to tell him with an action rather than words. I wanted him to know, I needed him to know. I pulled away and stared at his reddened face. "Joon, I-" "I'm sorry. I acted without your consent." I started to get up, but was pulled back down by him. "Stop trying to act so cool..." He looked close to tears as he pulled me in for another kiss. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss as I could finally say Kevin was mine.


End file.
